


Something Good

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Mary, Parking Lot Sex, Past Mary/Other(s), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “Mary.” His smile lit up his eyes and something inside of her softened. John wassafe. He wasn’t a hunter. He was innocent and good, pure and sweet. “What are you doing here?”





	Something Good

Mary watched as a bead of condensation rolled down the side of her beer. It was her second and wouldn’t be her last. A sigh escaped her as her fingers idly played with a coaster. Dating another hunter was the worst possible decision she’d made too many times already and she was tired of making the same mistake.

She took a drink and shoved her mind away from the guy she’d just dumped only hours before.

Everything felt off and wrong, she felt wrong and broken in a way she couldn’t quite put into words. Hunting, while giving her adrenaline rushes that made her feel alive if only for a moment, was slowly killing her.

Pain, violence and death surrounded her like an invisible layer that she hated. It didn’t matter that she excelled at it, that it was in her blood, because it was taking an undeniable toll on her.

Mary took a drink and set the glass back down on her coaster, eyes glancing around the room past drunk men and flirting women. Everyone was rough around the edges with invisible breaks she could almost make out but the guy in the corner.

She watched him silently. John Winchester. Mary had seen him around town, had spent time with him at parties his friends had dragged him to and here in the bar full of rough people drinking he stood out like a sore thumb. Even as she watched him a smile lit up his features as he spoke with the owner.

John gestured at something, still smiling and accepted the money the owner held out to him. He wasn’t a hunter. John didn’t know a thing about the darkness that slowly ruined Mary’s world each day.

He was safe from demons, monsters, violence and near-death experiences that would no doubt one day claim her life. Mary dropped some money on the bar, stood from her seat and easily weaved through the tables.

She needed something good in her life.

“John.” Mary breathed his name softly once the owner had walked away and smiled when he turned to look at her.

“Mary.” His smile lit up his eyes and something inside of her softened. John was  _safe_. He wasn’t a hunter. He was innocent and good, pure and sweet. “What are you doing here?”

_Celebrating the end of another failure._

_Drinking away the fact that I hate being a hunter._

_Wishing my family was something else other than what it is._

But she didn’t say any of those things. “Just enjoying a drink.” She stepped a little closer to him, “What are you doing here?”

He nodded in understanding and kept his full attention on her. “Fixing the ice machine. Jack called and asked if I could stop by on my way home.”

“Are you finished?” she wasn’t going to dance around it. There wasn’t a point. Mary knew John was attracted to her, had seen the way he looked at her sometimes and she desperately _needed_ this.

“Just finished actually.”

They ended up talking and Mary followed John out into the parking lot. The anticipation inside her wasn’t from going up against a monster or ghost. It was something far more natural and in a certain way a more innocent kind of feeling.

There was no violence or anger attached to it and her soul felt lighter for it. “John,” She breathed stepping close, “I don’t want to think tonight.” The moment he registered her words was easy to see and Mary stepped right into his space.

The first press of their lips together had her sighing, eyes sliding closed and her hands gripped at his shirt. It wasn’t a demanding kiss. Instead it was soft, sweet and nothing like the rougher, demanding kisses from previous guys. She had little doubt that it wouldn’t be a rough fuck like the previous men she’d fucked.

This was the opposite of everything and Mary craved more of it. She wanted to wrap herself up in John’s innocence, in his ignorance of the horrible truth of the world, and never leave. Their lips moved together and she pressed even closer to him.

When they separated for air Mary didn’t move far from him and John’s hands continued to rest on her bare shoulders. “ _Please_.” She managed to breathe out while letting some vulnerability into her voice.

John led her towards his car but when he went to get into the front seat she stopped him.

“Backseat.” Was all that needed to be said. John’s pants ended up caught around one of his ankles as his back hit the car’s seat. Mary slid her panties off, tossing them into the floorboard and climbing up to straddle him still wearing her skirt.

It was a large enough backseat that she could move and their lips met in a kiss with enough heat to it to send arousal rushing through her. After a few moments Mary pulled back, their breath mingling, as she stared into his eyes. “John.” She breathed against him and shifted causing her ass to press back against John’s erection.

“Need a condom.” John’s voice dragged her back and Mary glanced around, “My wallet.” He sat up as best he could causing Mary to lose her spot. It was on the front seat and Mary watched him pull the package out.

But he didn’t immediately set about putting it on and instead Mary found herself shifted, John’s fingers rubbing against her and causing her to shove her head back. Heat curled inside her as John’s fingers drew her closer and closer to the edge as he rubbed expertly against her clit.

Mary’s first orgasm was unexpected and she bit her lip trying to keep in the moan. “Beautiful.” John’s voice was soft, reverent almost, as he drew her in for a soft kiss. He fingered her as she slowly came down from the high, a thumb still rubbing against her clit and sending more sparks through her.

It wasn’t a very comfortable position but fucking in the backseat of a car rarely offered comfortable positions. Soon John moved away, hand unfortunately going with him, so he could put the condom on. Mary kept her attention on his face, still buzzing from her orgasm. The second John had rolled it on, slicking the outside with lube she hadn’t seen him get, she shifted forward.

Her hand curled around him and Mary sunk down onto his cock, watching John’s face and sighing once she’d settled down on him. She started to roll her hips, riding him and moaning as he slid a hand under her skirt.

A moan escaped when his fingers found her sensitive clit and stroked. Her inner walls flexed around him, her lips parting and cheeks flushing with arousal. Mary’s eyes hooded and her motions stuttered but she kept rolling her hips and dragging out moans from John.

This was exactly what she’d needed. Not a hard, rough fuck that left her feeling only mild satisfaction.

“Mary.” Her name on his lips in such a wondering, aroused tone had a different kind of pleasure warming her.

Her second orgasm came as unexpectedly as the first and she let herself be drawn down in a passionate kiss that stole her breath. John’s hands touched her, held her close, until she pulled back and started to ride him in earnest.

John’s moans and his gasps only encouraged her to roll her hips quicker, making sure to clench down on him and cause his breathing to hitch as she dragged him towards his orgasm. It was like something was driving her to give him as much pleasure as possible and the sight of it on his face, in the way he breathed her name and held onto her hips, made her feel lighter once more.

And dirty at the same time.

She was going to ruin him. Mary knew her touch would corrupt, that being involved with her in anyway was going to drag John into the dark and tarnish him in a way that couldn’t be fixed.

The guilt twisting inside of her had Mary trying twice as hard and their lips met in a hungry kiss that she endeavored to put everything good of herself into. John came with a moan against her lips, his hips rolling up into her. The condom ended up discarded and forgotten once they had separated.

“Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?” John’s voice had Mary turning to look at him, “I know this great little dinner with the best apple pie.”

Mary smiled despite herself, kissed him softly in response and sighed when he gave her that beautiful smile that lit up his eyes. “I would love too.” Her father would hate John. John Winchester was a  _civilian_ , someone who had no idea of the things that existed in the dark, and would never be considered right for her.

But that was John’s appeal and Mary couldn’t care less what her father would think about it. She didn’t know what it was that pulled her towards John Winchester but it had been near impossible to look away from him in that bar.

Maybe running into him tonight was meant to happen? Maybe he was just what she needed?

**Author's Note:**

> Some John/Mary for you all! Before everything went to Hell in a hand basket and they were just starting out because why not? Surely there are some of you who like this!


End file.
